Random-ness Sins/Pound Puppies 1986 Wiki
Ok girls and boys! Time to rip on the 1986 Pound Puppies Wiki! Sins *The Wiki has more fanon than canon pages (ding) *The fact that they STILL mix canon pages with fanon. So sin for each canon page mixed with fanon (dingx100) *You’re BOUND to land on a fanon page 99.9999999% of the time. Trust me (dingx999) *The fact, I, Sorenrulescool5, made a page (ding) *They mention characters over and over again and they yet don’t have a page (dingx1000) *They keep mentioning this Dumbo character on TWO HUNDRED PAGES and yet he doesn’t have a page (ding) *Same goes with Dexter, but his page was deleted for some reason (dingx2) *Hmmm, there seems to be many in the Mink Gang! Yet, most of them don’t have pages (dingx13) *There is a group called Neo Pound Puppies. The part that says neo makes me and Pixel make us think of Neo Nazis (ding) *The Neo Pound Puppies page misspelled replace as remplace TWICE (dingx2) *To put it short, the maker of the Neo Pound Puppies Page doesn’t seem to have good spelling at all! (ding) *They claim OCs like Jewel and Edgar are some of the only characters without love interests, and yet when you look at the non-romantics category, they have TEN PAGES of non-romantics (ding) *Blacky’s Page says that “He is actually the oldest brother of Calvin, Cooler and Casey who vows to kill them after being left behind.” but all three pages don’t mention him as their older brother (dingx3) *Gamma and Marcus are thots (dingx2) *There is an army for Marcus. Thot club! (ding) *Some of the longest pages are fanon (dingx2) *WHY THE FUCK IS IGOR AND KAPTAIN KID STONEHEART’S PERSONALITY SECTION ON THEIR PAGES SO LONG? (dingx2) *They used Momo as a boy’s name. THE NAME IF FEMININE YOU FUCKING IDIOT (ding) *The fact that Momo had an abusive owner (ding) *Whopper Ward Jones Will You Please Grow Up has Darius, an ADULT, slapping Whopper, A CHILD. This alone is a red flag to stop writing and think about your life (ding) *In fact, the wiki really likes to make pages with abuse. Sin for ever fanmade episode with abuse in it (dingx14) *Camille, Marcus’s Cat, is also a thot (ding) *“May: Our father was never the loving type. You see, whenever Marcus does something wrong, even though it's an accident, dad would beat him senseless. That's why you see Marcus as the authoritative type. He didn't punish me or Camille because I'm a girl and Camille is a cat.” Excuse me, WHAT?! An amount of the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries are girls, and the Pound Purries, Cats who look for owners for kittens and cats in need, exist. Stop trying to hide your abuse! (dingx2) *“Marcus’s Revenge” Pushes Marcus at his WORSE (ding) *”Gamma gently puts the puppy down. The puppy's cloths are rags, his hair is messed up, and there is a scar on his nose. He is also shaking and covered in dirt. He also has a bad bump on his head. Cooler and Holly gasp in shock by the puppy's appearance.” What are you doing Gamma (ding) *The fact that one of the final parts of the episode is GAMMA SHOOTING MOMO’S FORMER OWNER AND KILLING HIM. YEAH, NOT JOKING (ding) *Can the wiki not claim things? It’s annoying (dingx100) *The fact they claim that 15 people died but in the deceased category there are only eight characters (dingx8) *They make pictures that look like they were done on MS Paint for characters that don’t have pages (dingx10) *Why did they decide to make Catgut a Pound Purry? He was fine as a bad guy in my eyes (ding) *There are 416 OC pages in this wiki! That‘s only a bit over half of THE ENTIRE AMOUNT OF PAGES ON THE WIKI (dingx416) *They drew an OC without a page with a GUN (ding) *They really didn’t need to bring back the ine time characters (dingx19) *They ship Howler and Bright Eyes,,,,, isn’t Howler an adult and Bright Eyes a child (dingx2) *They ship Colette and Reflex despite saying their ages are 20 and 13, respectively. I can smell a nonce (dingx2) *And finally, to end us off, the wiki is a fucking mess. Stay away from it at all costs (dingx1000) Sin count: 3,714 sins Sentence: Locked in Katrina Stoneheart’s pound Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Random-ness Sins